


Let's Talk About Your Hair

by Gay_Panic



Series: Catradora Hell [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Catra Doesn't Know How To Love, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/F, Falling Out of Love, Heavy Angst, Non-Explicit Sex, The Author Regrets Everything, They both need a Hug, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Panic/pseuds/Gay_Panic
Summary: Adora's hair grows and the destruction of their relationship grows with it.Catra watches her relationship fall apart and crashes down with it.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a kiss to her collar bone and a grip on her hips. An intoxicating sensation that ended with Catra’s naked body beneath hers, terribly sensitive to wandering touches and vulnerable to harsh words. Although knowing this she was unafraid of being hurt. “Do you ever think you’ll ever love me?” Adora whispered. Maybe it was to Catra or possibly to the wind, the girl couldn’t tell. She was drunk on a sex induced high and her thoughts were never very clear during those moments. Yet those carefully asked words that hung in the air as she sobered up came crashing down. She had said those three words that most people longed for many times, always standing there and waiting for Catra to reply with them as well. She had stopped looking sad when the other didn’t a long time ago.

Her chest ached and her fingers that were smoothing down the blonde’s hair stopped. It was freshly cut, just the way Catra liked it. The girl looked as stunning as always. “You’re beautiful,” Catra said. Adora looked up, eyes narrowing. She wasn’t in the mood for compliments. Catra focused her eyes on the bruise on the girl’s collar bone for Adora’s eyes were intense. 

“Answer the question, Catra,” she said, soft and just as careful as before.   
The brunette stared down at her now and swallowed thickly. “I don’t know.” 

“Oh,” she mumbled. She rolled off of Catra’s body, turning so her back was facing hers. The brunette stared at the ceiling before curling an arm over Adora’s waist and pressing a kiss into her neck. “I won’t say it anymore then.”

Catra paused, pulling her head back to stare at the girl. Adora made no move to look back. “Okay.”

Adora was gone before she woke up the next morning. 

* * *

Sex was more of an occurrence than actual conversations. It was always initiated by Catra, who stumbled in loudly after a day of work, wandering over to Adora who was cleaning the dishes. A few nips at her collar bone and a fondle of a breast was enough to start it. It lacked the softness it once held months ago, maybe before that. Catra couldn’t remember the last time they made love. Their bodies moved against each other roughly, their kisses had a bit of frustration behind it and often times they didn’t touch each other after. 

Adora always distanced herself from the girl after they had both climaxed, turning away and falling asleep. She’d attempt to make conversation as Catra undressed her but to no avail. Adora never collapsed on top of her anymore, smothering her with kisses that would cause the brunette to laugh. She’d never struggled to kiss her chin as she giggled and she wouldn’t hold her hand as she climaxed. 

  
They worked, had sex and slept. There were no more dates. Catra had enjoyed their dates, the cold breeze nipping at Adora’s cheeks to make them so gorgeously pink that it was painful to look at. The way the girl would laugh when Catra would kiss her cheek fondly when they walked along the lake. Now they barely looked at each other.

“Your heads are stuck in the clouds,” Catra mumbled, leaving a trail of kisses down her bare stomach. Adora stared at the ceiling. Her shirt had been thrown around somewhere in the house as Catra led her to the room, she hadn’t made a single noise except for the small whine that left her lips when Catra had started.

“Can we not do this tonight?” Adora wondered, shifting so she was sitting up. Catra’s head now rested on her thighs in confusion. “I have a test tomorrow.”

The brunette watched as her girlfriend retrieved a shirt from their nightstand, pulling it on before flopping onto her side. She still hadn’t looked at her since she had come home. “Oh,” Catra mumbled. She sat up, gazing at Adora’s back.

“We can talk if you’d like, but I don’t want to have sex,” the blonde said. Her voice was calm in the quiet room. “We don’t talk much anymore.”

Catra laid down on her back with a thump, placing her hands over her stomach as she glared at the ceiling. As if the ceiling was the reason her relationship, that they had been so sure was going to last in the start, was falling apart. “No, we don’t,” Catra replied. “What do you want to talk about?”

  
Adora’s hand found hers in the dark, Catra didn’t look at Adora as she turned so she could rest her head on the brunette’s shoulder. “Tell me about your day?”

So Catra did, Adora in her arms. Both of them made no move to look at each other and like always the blonde wasn't there when she woke up. Catra regretted hanging onto the bit of hope that maybe it'd all work out.  
  


* * *

Catra didn’t know when Adora began sleeping on the couch. She didn't know when Adora began to cry at night alone instead of the comfort of Catra's arms. She didn't know when she began feeling so numb and so distant from Adora. She had no idea why they didn't argue and she knew for a fact she'd prefer that instead of seeing Adora cry. 

She knew Adora pushing her away when her touches became suggestive was a red flag and the girl’s attempts to talk shouldn’t be ignored. Yet Catra watched as the girl fell apart. She stood in the doorway silently, gazing at her girlfriend’s trembling body as she wept into her hands before she left for work.

Her hair was growing and hung slightly above the middle of her upper arm. Catra knew just how stunning the girl looked with it all dolled up and yet she didn’t do anything to boost the girl’s confidence as she once had. Adora had stopped kissing her with feeling a few weeks ago and the difference between the two was so noticeable Catra almost pulled her in to kiss away the pain herself. Kisses and sex don’t solve failing relationships though. Before she knew it Adora was leaving the house more often, spending the night at Glimmer’s or staying late at school to study for exams.

Each month her hair grew longer and with each inch, their relationship fell even more apart. Adora didn’t love her anymore and Catra knew that well. The girl tried though. God, it hurt to see how hard she tried only to have Catra not try in return. The brunette didn’t know how to love someone. She didn’t know how to keep a relationship she so desperately tried to achieve afloat above harsh waves that tried their hardest to end it. “You’re a good person, Catra,” Adora had told her once. She wondered if Adora would take back her words now.

It hurt to see that she had no hate in her eyes when she looked at Catra. No Adora’s eyes were tired and full of hope that with each day was slowly disappearing. Her smile was weak and forced. By the time Adora told Catra she thought they should break up, her hair was to the middle of her back.

“I’ll help you move,” was all Catra said. She stood still when Adora stared at her silently for a moment before the girl’s shoulder’s trembled silently and sobs tore out from her throat. 

“I tried,” Adora sobbed, she didn’t move to touch Catra just like the brunette hadn’t made a move to touch Adora. “I really did try.”

Catra swallowed thickly. “I know,” she whispered. 

“But it wasn’t enough, wasn’t it?” Adora asked, a broken and gentle smile on her face. The fact Adora could be so stupidly selfless felt like a bullet to Catra’s gut. “I wasn’t enough for you, was I?”

The brunette looked down. “I guess not,” she said. 

“I guess not,” Adora echoed. 

* * *

The day Adora moved out the birds stopped singing and the sky was no longer captivatingly blue. Catra hugged the girl when she left, holding her close and inhaling the scent of strawberry perfume. The sundress Adora wore hugged her curves just right, Catra liked to think whoever managed to snatch her up would be thankful for the dress. 

“You’re a good person Catra,” Adora whispered into her ear. Her rosy lips brushed against her earlobe and there was once a time where the sensation would’ve made her heart pound. “This doesn’t change that.”

When the door closed to their once shared apartment that was unpleasantly small, Catra slid down the door and sat with her palms on her knees. She didn’t know when she began to cry, but her hand was wet when she brushed it against her eyes. 

When the birds began to sing again Catra wanted to do nothing more but to kill them all. 


	2. Chapter 2

Perhaps it was the fact that her hair was so long and her skin had gotten paler. Maybe it was the new dress she wore, or quite possibly the snow flakes sticking to her lashes. It could’ve been any of these, but Catra still couldn’t believe her eyes when Adora entered the convenience store. She was all bundled up in a nice red coat and her beautiful eyes widened when they fell onto the girl. “Catra?” she breathed out in shock. “It’s been how long?”

“Three years,” Catra replied, fiddling with her work shirt. She glanced away at the snowy streets and the harsh winds. Even the girl’s name burnt her tongue and reminded her of what she could have had. What she could have saved. “How are you?”

Adora approached the counter carefully, stopping once and then shaking her head before continuing. “I’ve been good,” she murmured. “I graduated last year.”

The brunette nodded slowly, glancing around  
nervously. She finally gave up on trying to ignore the girl’s face and focused on it. Her heart ached painfully. “Did you finally open up that bakery?”

With a surprised look the girl nodded before laughing. “I’m shocked you even remembered that,” she confessed. She smiled softly. “I didn’t think you were listening.”

“I listened,” Catra grumbled. She resisted the urge to wipe off her lipstick, she didn’t like the way pink looked on her. She missed the dark red she often wore when they were together and the way it would stain her lips, or smudge when she drank coffee. “I always listened. I just didn’t always respond.”

Something flashed in her eyes and Catra longed to know what it was. She wondered if the girl ever thought about her. If she ever tossed and turned at night about her hair, the curve of her neck or her gorgeous smile. She didn’t know if she wanted her to or not. Catra was afraid to know what the girl thought about her. “Oh,” Adora breathed. 

“Oh,” Catra echoed. She picked at a stain on the countertop and gnawed on her lip. Adora’s eyes bore into her skin and dusted her cheeks an embarrassing shade of red. 

“Is the hot chocolate good?” Adora wondered, slicing through the silence with her soft voice. A voice she often used when she knew Catra was on edge. The brunette hated how she still knew how to handle her and wondered if she knew how to handle Adora just like she did for her, if things could have worked out. If she could still wake up beside the blonde and kiss her good morning. 

She followed the girl’s gaze towards the buzzing hot beverage machine in the corner of the store, drumming her fingers anxiously against the glass. “It’s not the best,” she replied. “Not as good as yours at least.”

Adora’s lip twitched and she glanced at her. “Of course not,” she said. She crossed the store with a quiet hum, Catra glanced away and stared at the clock. It would be two hours before her shift ended. Then she’d have all night to think about the girl’s appearance and her long hair. Catra’s stomach twisted at the thought of how soft it must be. Her fingers twitched and she willed herself to calm her heart down as it slammed against her ribs. 

The blonde hummed quietly to herself as she figured out how to exactly work the machine, Catra squeezed her eyes shut and bit down on the inside of her cheek. Perhaps the girl still smelled of apple pie on a warm summer day or maybe she decided to change her smell just like she had changed her hair. Catra found herself hoping the woman didn’t, she was quite fond of that smell. Not that she’d ever tell Adora that. She wasn’t quite sure if it was alright for an ex-girlfriend to even announce such a thing in the first place. 

Catra busied herself with picking off cat fur from her sweater and scrunched her nose up as she plucked one from her jeans. Adora had been quickly replaced with a lovable fur ball, however it pained the brunette to admit it didn’t exactly fill up the empty space in her bed. “You’ve gotten quiet,” Adora murmured as she roamed the aisle, she sipped her beverage as she brushed over ripped off brands of candy with her delicate fingers. Catra swallowed thickly as the woman glanced up at her through her lashes. 

“What do you mean?” she choked out.

“Your actions were always louder than your words,” Adora replied, examining a bag of chips with furrowed brows. “You’re not as jittery or expressive as you once were.” Once again Catra was pinned down with her gaze and almost forgot how to breathe. “You’ve gotten quiet.”

The soft buzzing of the radio was muffled as Catra stared at the girl. She found herself unable to tear her eyes away. “It’s been three years,” she breathed. “People change.”

“So it seems,” Adora murmured. She held the bag of chips in her arms as she kept glancing over the junk food, she sucked absentmindedly on her bottom lip. “You should stop by sometime, it would be good to see you.”

The words pierced Catra’s skin like a knife and filled her lungs up with painfully cold air. "Oh," she whispered. "I didn't know my presence was nice."

Adora laughed softly. It was a beautiful laugh, one that rang through one's ears and imprinted itself into your brain. Catra had nightmares of that laugh. Nightmares that only made her wake up in a pool of her own tears. "Your presence has always been nice," she said. Her smile was soft, just like her laugh. Catra wanted to punch her and make her leave. If Adora stayed she might mess up all over again. "Even when times were rough, I always wanted you near me."

"Even when I cry I want you to hold me." 

Those were the words that started everything. The very words that made everything come crashing down. Once again Catra found herself resisting the urge to slap her. "I'll keep that in mind," she murmured. Adora looked her over, eyes trailing over her body, dissecting her. Her smile only grew.

"I'll keep an eye out for you," she said. With a few dollars slammed onto the counter and another look over, Adora shoved her hands into her pockets and left. 

Catra stayed up till three thinking about Adora's hair.

Red. The bakery was the color red. Like the lipstick Adora used to wear, like the color of the laced bra she wore when Catra had first decided to take the relationship further. With a shiver the brunette willed herself to enter the shop. Her nose stung from the scent of sweets and vanilla, the bakery was packed and Catra took note that Adora also sold coffee. 

Pictures of Adora and the other staff scattered amongst the walls, some frames made from popsicle sticks. The amount of glue holding it together practically screamed Adora, Catra couldn't help but smile. Soft music played through the speakers. The same tunes the blonde would giggle to as Catra looped her arms around her waist, buried her face into her neck and would swing her around the room whilst humming the song against her skin. She shrugged off her coat and hooked it onto the coat rack in the front. If it were under different circumstances and if her cost was more expensive, she would have brought it with her. However her coat was nothing but holes and just barely kept her safe from the harsh winds.

She tugged at the hem of her black t-shirt awkwardly and made her way to the end of the line. Catra wasn't surprised it was a popular place, Adora's baking was to die for. Each bite of her desserts had you craving more, each burst of flavor had one shivering from how delicious it tasted. Words couldn't describe how proud she was. Or perhaps there were and Catra just lacked the ability to ever tell Adora. The brunette had found out a long time ago that she didn't know how to act around the blonde. 

Catra barely had enough money to pay rent and buy food, yet here she was standing in line for one of her former lover's pastries. She decided that's what love did to someone. Catra just hated how late she discovered she did in fact love the girl. Maybe she always knew and just didn't know how to come to terms with it at the time. She did now of course and it burned. It burned like a fire that course through her veins and threatened to melt off her skin. It was painful and it often times made Catra breakdown. However she didn't expect a second chance coming out of this. She did hope Adora would at least allow her to be her friend though.

The blonde smiled happily at the costumer before her, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Catra wanted to cut it all off. Her hair ended at the small of her back in thick waves, framing her face beautifully. Catra watched as Adora pointed at various items in the display. Her heart stopped when their eyes met. The blonde paused for a moment as they widened, her pink lips pressed together and she glanced away. Her smile only widened. Catra felt naked under the woman's gaze as she glanced back towards her before helping another customer, she shoved her hands into the pockets of skinny jeans. 

"I didn't think you'd come," Adora said, staring up at her through her lashes. She looked almost shy as Catra approached the counter.

Catra swallowed. "I never did either," she whispered. "I'm glad I did, the popsicle stick picture frames were a nice touch." Adora laughed, high and loud. 

"Thank you, I burnt my fingers so many times on that dumb hot glue gun," she sighed. "What would you like to eat or drink?" Catra tried to ignore the way Adora's body looked in her pretty white and gold dress, the cardigan she had paired with it was adorable. 

"Surprise me with both," Catra replied. Adora grinned, spinning around on her heel and getting to work. The brunette couldn't remember a time the woman ever wore heels. However it suited her, it made her legs look long. She busied herself setting up the coffee machine and looking through the many pastries inside the display. She sucked on her lower lip and Catra wondered if they were still as soft as they were three years ago.

The blonde shoved the drink and food into her hands, unwrapping her apron and calling back into the storage. "I'm going on a break!" She shouted, stepping out from behind the counter. Catra blinked owlishly as the woman began walking, legs working on their own as she followed her. Adora sat in a booth and gestured Catra to sit across from her. The brunette took a breath and sat down, Adora rested her chin in her palm and glanced down at the pastry. “It’s an orange cream eclair.”

Catra’s breath caught and she shakily met the woman’s eyes. The other’s cheeks were dusted in a gorgeous shade of red as she picked at her nails. “Your favorite,” she said, voice barely above a whisper. With careful fingers Catra grabbed the silverware Adora provided, ripping her eyes away from the other woman’s. They were as captivating as they were dangerous. She shoved the piece of eclair she had stabbed with her fork and placed it onto her tongue, closing her mouth in mere seconds to savor it. Adora’s eyes searched her face, jaw clenched nervously.  
“It’s good,” Catra breathed. Adora let out a relieved laugh, rubbing a hand over her face. “It’s delicious, you really perfected your recipe.”

The blonde fell silent. She stared at Catra, eyes softening and lips stretching into an even softer smile. She held so much fondness in those blue eyes that the brunette wanted to slap the girl. She didn’t need to fall back in love with her, Adora was doing just fine on her own. Catra would only hurt her and seeing Adora’s face anything but happy was a horrible sight. She didn’t know why she allowed herself to see that face so often three years ago without doing anything. “I hope so, I never had you around to try it anymore,” she confessed quietly. She bit her bottom lip before sighing. “I missed you Catra.”

Catra stared at her long hair and wondered why it grew so long, before turning her gaze back over to the beauty before her. She reached over carefully and grabbed Adora’s hand that sat flat on top of the table. “I miss you too,” she whispered. “I promise.”

Although her cat smothered her all night, Catra could only think about cutting Adora’s hair off and kissing her so hard that the woman forgot how to breathe. 

It became a routine for Catra. She’d swing by the painfully red bakery before her shift, allow Adora to look at her so fondly as she tried her desserts and leave. Recently however she began to walk the girl to her bus stop. Sometimes Adora would hug her goodbye, other times Catra wouldn’t allow it. She so desperately wanted the woman to touch her but she didn’t want to move too fast. Their new found friendship was only a few months old and although there wasn't much catching up to do, sometimes the air around the two grew tense. Adora would fall into old habits of pushing Catra's hair out of her face while she ate, the brunette doing the same with holding the woman far too long when they hugged.

Adora's gaze never stopped being fond as she looked at the girl and Catra often found herself wondering if her eyes held the same amount of feeling as well. However she wouldn't allow the girl to fall back into her arms, she already hurt her once and she had no intention in hurting her again. "You've gone quiet on me again," Adora murmured, glancing up at her through her lashes. 

The blonde had always looked beautiful in spring, wearing thin layers and skinny jeans that hugged her thighs. There once was a time where she'd wear them just to drive Catra nuts. It was selfish to hope that she still did that to mess with her. "I'm just thinking," Catra replied, watching the sun set. 

"That's dangerous," Adora laughed as Catra dug her elbow into her side. Her nose scrunched as she grinned down at her. "What about?"

Catra's breath caught as the question she often found herself dwelling over at night crept up her throat and clawed at her lips, attempting to burst. She allowed it to slip through. "Have you been with anyone?" Catra whispered. The wind almost whisked it away. The brunette wished it had.

The woman stopped in her tracks, shoving her hands into her thin coat and turning on her heel to look at her. Her brows furrowed and her lips turned down into a frown. Catra wanted to wipe it away. "I have," she replied. "I've dated around, slept around." She didn't dare meet Catra's eyes as she sucked on her bottom lip. "It never lasted though. I didn't give them the love they ever deserved, I was too busy with school. Too busy dwelling over what I once had."

Her eyes slowly met Catra's and it hurt to know she was what Adora dwelled over. It was stupid, Adora was stupid. "You?" 

"No," Catra replied. 

"Oh."

Catra hated that word. She despised it actually, she wanted to shred it up and burn it. It was such a small word but a word that left Catra's mouth far too many times when everything fell apart. Adora wasn't look at her anymore, far too busy staring ahead. The air around them was tense, Catra wanted to shred that up too. "I didn't want to make the same mistake," she said. 

It took a moment but Adora did meet her gaze again. She was still frowning. "Three years is a long time without anyone," she said. Catra knew that very well. "Were you lonely?"

"I have a cat," Catra replied.

Adora laughed. "A cat can only do so much Catra," she hummed. She started to walk again, Catra scrambled to keep up. "You'll never admit it, but I know you like attention. You enjoy being held and you absolutely love being kisses. You must have been touch starved. Why didn't you try again?"

A million answers swam through Catra's head and slammed against her skull. She was terribly foolish, so naturally she would choose the one that could potentially ruin everything. "Because I can't get over you," she said. Tears filled her eyes and she scrubbed angrily at them. "I still care about you." 

Adora was quiet as she stopped before her bus stop, grabbing Catra's arms and pulling her in. "I know you do," she murmured. Of course she did. Despite all of Catra's hard work on not trying to mess anything up, with the thought in her head telling her not to say anything that morning, Adora still knew the brunette would crack. Catra should pull away and run this was far too dangerous. Perhaps Adora was never the dangerous one, maybe it was Catra all along. Just like it had been three years ago. An angry sob ripped from her throat as she held on right, Adora rubbed her back and rocked her back and forth. She was terrible in that way, she always cared too much. 

"I just hate that I do as well," she whispered. "But we both know we can't do this, not right now." She cupped Catra's cheeks and wiped at her eyes with a small smile. 

"We could," Catra argued.

The woman only shook her head in response, smoothing back her hair. "No we can't, Catra," she said gently. "Not now, soon but not this soon. I miss you Catra. But I need time."

She hated how good her name sounded when Adora whispered it to her. Her lips brushed over her eyelids and her fingers lost the grip they had on Catra's coat. "I love you, but I think you should go home," Adora murmured into her ear.

And Catra did, she walked home slowly. It usually took an hour, however she got back so late she barely had time to make dinner before she needed to sleep for her morning shift. That night she dreams of running her fingers through Adora's hair and tugging on it hard.

It was raining when Adora showed up on her doorstep about a month and a half after the incident. Their exchanges had been awkward, but not too awkward that they stopped talking all together. She was drenched and Catra's cat hissed as the cold air entered the relatively warm house. "How did you find out where I live?" Catra wondered. Adora slipped past her, shrugging off her coat. 

"I just figured you wouldn't have moved," she replied, letting her hair down. "Good thing I was right, I missed the bus and Glimmer wasn't around to drive me anywhere. She's on her honeymoon."

Adora shuddered before focusing on the cat, leaning down to pet him. She smiled fondly. "He's awfully soft," she murmured. Catra carefully shut the door and leaned against it, rubbing her bare legs to keep warm. She wondered how Adora managed to walk all the way to her shitty apartment in a skirt. Her legs were bright red and her nose was pretty shade of pink.

"Why here of all places? You could've called an uber," Catra grumbled, running a hand through her messy hair. She padded across the room to make some coffee, turning the heat up as she did so. Adora followed her and with each step she'd take off another layer.

Her first coat laid on top of the cat who had buried himself beneath it, her second barely on the coat hanger. She carefully sat her scarf on top of the couch. "I don't know," she replied. "I just did."

Catra glanced at the girl and frowned,starting up the coffee machine. "You're soaking wet," she said. "I'll grab you some clothes."

"Thanks," Adora said with a smile. Catra adverted her eyes and crossed the house into the small bedroom. It had long lost Adora's scent and had been replaced with a creamy candle one that was as close to Adora as she could get. She pressed open the closet and brushed her fingers along the clothes, ignoring the way the door cracked when the blonde stepped in.

The sweater that fell into her arms was large and the shorts weren't exactly the longest, but Adora would make it work. Like she always did. Pressing the clothes into the girl's waiting arms Catra left, lips pressed in a tight line as she poured the woman's coffee. Rain hit the window in a melody of its very own and the coffee smell filled the small kitchen, her fake fireplace cracked and for once Cara felt at home. 

"It hasn't changed much," Adora commented, making her way into the kitchen. She had tied up the sweater with her hair tied, however it still slipped down her shoulders. With careful fingers she took the coffee and smiled at Catra from behind the cup. Catra's fingers tingled and urged her to touch her. She ignored it.

"I know," she replied, watching as Adora sat on top of the counter. Her legs swung slightly and her cheeks were still rosy from the cold. Her eyes were intense as she looked Catra over. 

She sighed and placed her cup down, placing her hands in her lap. "You've changed though, nothing else did but you," she murmured.

Catra arched a brow. "How so?"

The blonde scrubbed a palm over her face as she thought, gnawing at her lip. "Well you've gotten more serious and you're grown more sure of yourself," she said. "You're not pushing me away anymore, at least not like you used to. You're holding me at a safe distance."

The room fell silent and Adora frowned, Catra could only step closer. "I don't want to be at a safe distance, Catra." the woman whispered.

"What do you mean?" Catra dared to ask, Adora's fingers curled into the fabric of the woman's sweater and the brunette couldn't do anything but press in closer. She admired the light freckles dusting Adora's nose. 

"I want to be caught up in your storm and I want you caught up in mine," Adora breathed, resting her forehead against Catra's. "We can handle it this time. I can and I think you can as well." She smoothed her hand down Catra's neck and squeezed her eyes shut. She was beautiful.

Catra reached up to place her hand over the woman's. "You're important to me," she said. "I know that now, but I don't want to hurt you."

A breathless laugh escaped Adora's lips and Catra's forehead hurt as the woman shook her head, however she didn't make her stop as the hot air ghosted over her face. Her breath smelled of coffee. "I won't let you this time and you're aware enough to stop yourself," she murmured. Her eyes fluttered open and focused on Cara's lips. "I'm ready if you are, but I want to take things slow."

With a finger tapping against her thigh Catra smiled. "Is it too soon to kiss you though?" she wondered. 

Adora laughed loudly this time, high pitched and as gorgeous as the woman was herself. She drew Catra in and kissed her soft, Catra's chapped lips clashed pleasantly against her terribly soft ones. Adora cradled her face carefully, as if Catra was the most fragile thing she's ever touched. It filled her body with warmth and tears threatened to burst from her eyes. Adora always made her feel better. She hated herself for letting her go. "I love you," Adora gasped, burying her face into Catra's shoulder. The brunette's fingers brushed down her arms and down her waist softly.

With no intention to let her leave this time, Catra pressed a kiss against her ear. "I love you too," she murmured. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life." And for once Catra meant it.

It was Autumn when Adora cut her hair and as the leaves fell around them, Catra ran her fingers through it. "Do you like it?" Adora wondered.

With a soft kiss and a grip of her hips Catra grinned. "I do," she said. "I really do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ishwhehs it took like awhile you post this I'm sorry o(╥﹏╥)o

**Author's Note:**

> The second chapter is happier I promise lol


End file.
